Fruit Basket
by like damn
Summary: Raura. It's totally Dove's fault and he needs to make sure he sends her and Ryan a fruit basket or something. One-shot.


**A/N:** 'Tis been a while ;) This is just a little short something that's been in my documents for a few weeks now, it's inspired by the Dove Cameron/Laura Marano photo that Dove has on her instagram and Laura retweeting that she wanted a bed in her room, too. I'm kinda getting mixed feelings about this but I figured I would put something up. There are a few other stories in the works but depending on whether or not I will post them, that is the question... let me know! Also review please :)

Raura fluff is the best kind of fluff. Heh.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, Disney, Austin & Ally, etc etc. I only own the idea.

* * *

She finally gets a bed in her dressing room.

There is someone out there who fucking _loves_ him and he thanks whoever it is for such an idea- it's totally Dove's fault and he needs to make sure he sends her and Ryan a fruit basket or something. But she gets a bed. In her dressing room. And it's the greatest thing ever because he never wants to leave the bed. It's just so soft and warm and it's always the best to sneak in cuddles with his girlfriend.

He's a cuddler, so what?

Raini, John Paul, Kiersey and Calum tease them about the bed and his mom and her mom tell them that never should they lock the door even though they totally do because Ross makes sure it's locked. They're 18-years-old for crying out loud and no longer babies even if their mothers think differently.

His girlfriend is the youngest out of her whole family and he's the second youngest out of his and his mom loves to baby him a lot. He's kind of a Momma's boy but sometimes he just wants to be away from the momagers and spend some time with his beautiful girlfriend because on top of filming the rest of the season, him travelling across the nation _and_ internationally, and her focusing on college applications and exams, he never gets to see her as often as he'd like to and it makes him really sad. So his mom should get it, honestly.

But aside from the mom issues, Ross is also kind of glad that his dad and Damiano don't show up at the studios often; Damiano especially because Lord knows that he would reprimand the blonde rockstar of _getting into bed_ with his daughter even though it's only to cuddle (and make-out) and not anything else. They do _that_ in private, thank you very much.

They've been together for almost two years now (technically one and a half if you count the break they had during his Teen Beach Movie promotion and Loud Tour which sucked a lot because they both didn't want to break up but it happened and she went to fucking prom with someone else and that is still not okay with him even though the dude was cool and he asked his permission. Why did everyone she hang out with have to be so nice and awesome?) Anyways, it's been the best two damn years of his life. He's never going to let her go again, he's made that mistake before and he loves the crap out of her.

She loves him too and she tells him every chance he gets so he's really lucky.

"We should get to set," she whispers. They're spooning and his arms tighten around her waist, his nose burying in her hair and he grunts in protest. "They can wait a few more minutes," he states and he presses his lips on the nape of her neck.

She turns around his arms and he smiles tiredly at her, raising a hand and brushing back her curls. "If we don't leave now, your siblings are going to barge in and you know it," she speaks and he sighs because he knows she has a point. Rocky likes to be a cockblock and whenever Ryland visits set he's always making sure he's sitting in between Ross and Laura just because it's fun to see Ross annoyed.

At least Riker and Rydel have _some_ kind of sense. And Ratliff, too.

He tightens his hold on her.

"Laura!" he whines, nuzzling her neck, satisfied when he feels her shiver.

She manages to get his arms off of her and she sits up in bed, looking down at her childish boyfriend and rolls her beautiful brown eyes. "You are so weird," she shakes her head and grabs a pillow, whacking him in the head with it.

"But you love weird," he laughs as if it's the most obvious thing in the world because she _does_ love weird. She loves _him_ after all.

She rolls her eyes again and he grins when he catches the small smile on her face. He grabs her waist and pulls her down, a shriek escaping her lips and laughter erupting from her. He loves that sound. It's his favourite.

"Fine," he grumbles, sitting up and letting her go. "Once we're done for the day, I'm kidnapping you, I hope you know that. I leave for the East Coast tomorrow and I will be Laura-Deprived for _three whole days_."

Three whole days away from her were like three freaking years, Ross Lynch time.

Laura pouts, placing a hand on the side of his face and runs a thumb over his cheek, "I'll make it worth your while, I promise…" she starts, a coy smile on her face. His eyebrows rise up and he smirks leaning closer to her, "Yeah?" he asks breathlessly against her lips.

She nods, biting her lip with a grin, "Yup."

With a satisfied smile, he quickly kisses her and gets off the bed, holding his hand out for her to take. He's looking forward to his alone time with his girlfriend later on, now.

"I love you," he says and his heart squeezes when he sees her beam up at him. She kisses the corner of his mouth, the sweetness of the gesture making both of them so deliriously in love and she squeezes his hand.

"I love you, too," she says back, standing on her toes to kiss him. He deepens it and _maybe_ he lets the back of her knees hit the bed, and _maybe_ she falls back, and _maybe_, just_ maybe_, they get sidetracked for another twenty minutes making out before they get reprimanded by their moms barging into the room. (He swears the door was locked?).

With red faces and lip gloss everywhere, they swiftly leave the dressing room, passing their mothers, pinkies attached to each other's discretely as they head to set, wiping their mouths with the back of their hands and he smirks, one thought going through his mind.

… Yup, he is _most definitely_ getting Dove Cameron a fruit basket.


End file.
